bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type "#Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . Battle |winner=Undecided |o1=Sōsuke Aizen |o2=Shūkurō Tsukishima |votes1=#Aizen gains the upper hand against Tsukishima in terms of combat, intellect and masteries of deception. True that the Book of the End can exploit one's abilities and effectively counter them in just a snap, and Kyoka Suigetsu actually takes time before someone falls under the Zanpakuto's hypnosis ability. However, Tsukishima lacks the necessary abilities at his disposal and needs his weapon all the time, while Aizen can even use his deceptive prowess without his Zanpakuto's aid to make Tsukushima eventually succumbed to the sword's hypnosis ability and deal the killing blow. Example of it is how Aizen successfully alters Yhwach's perception of time, despite the Vandenreich leader is almost equal in terms of intellect against the former, and Aizen's body completely bound.Hellblazer17 10:26, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Aizen has his sword at his disposal which would be able to hypnotise tsukishima before he could use book of the end. #Definitely Aizen. With Kyōka Suigetsu to perform flawless illusions along with his intellect, no one would be a better manipulator than Aizen. To command two other Shinigami captains and to fool every single person in Soul Society, Aizen is the master manipulator in Bleach. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 19:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #Aizen will be the one, he is best at deceiving people with his mind and zanpakato.Sushi4love (talk) 06:28, March 31, 2013 (UTC) # This one is a no brainer for me. Aizen hands down! He doesn't mess with peoples memories he just uses his words and powers of Mindbending to bend their actions to his will. Its alllll acording to plan. Hundreds of years spent, planning, toying with people. His plans are so elaborate and most of them seem to come off without a hitch! (except that whole "kill Spirit King" thing lol). Tsukishima may have a really wicked power, but he is too short sighted. Not to mention he wasn't even the one who came up with the plan. The whole scheme was Ginjo's plan from the start. Aizen works at the head of his ship and answers to no one. Imagine the two people's ability to manipulate WITHOUT Aizen having Kyoka Suigetsu and Tsukishima without his Book of the End ability. Sure Aizen would have had a hell of a time pulling off almost ALL of his tricks to fool the Soul Society. But think of the following he gathered. He convinced Kaname, Gin (Even though Gin technically was staying close to kill him, notice he still did Aizen's bidding while he waited for an opening), and he created an army of Arrancar, and kept them inline without the use of Kyoka Suigetsu. Who did Tsukishima gather to follow him? Shishigawara... lol. Aizen fooled countless into thinking he was a nice guy for hundreds of years. Needed no powers, just time to forge a good reputation. Without book of the end Tsukishima couldn't even hold a candle to the mighty blaze of Lord Aizen! Soon to be Captain (talk) 21:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) # Easy - Aizen. While both of them have scary special powers, Aizen also has his genius intelect. While Tsukishima relies on his Book of the End, Aizen doesn't need Kyouka Suigetsu to manipulate someone - Kaname was immune to it and he still was Aizen's most faithful underling.Datgunitkilla (talk) 09:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #I cannot in good conscience say Tsukishima was a bad manipulator, but Aizen's plans were far better thought out, and for that matter, better executed. Tsukishima was good, but not on his own. He needed Ginjo's help in order to bring XCution's plans to fruition. Aizen worked for no one, and used everyone he could find as pawns, whether they were willing or not (from the Espada to Shinji and Kisuke, and even Momo). He was the textbook example of a chessmaster. Schiffy (Speak to me ) 13:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) # well, i ll go with aizen for this one. i think he s the better manipulator since he managed to trick the whole gotei 13. he has pretty awesome plans and has the power of his zanpaktou to trick people except for shinji of course. # While Aizen to some extent has come across as being too good at what he does, his ability to manipulate through his charm is why he gets my vote. The man very easily could sway those under his command with his "kindness" as seen most notably with Momo Hinamori who was blindly devoted to Aizen to the extent of believing his betrayal was a lie and that Gin Ichimaru was somehow manipulating Aizen.--Mtlmn (talk) 17:08, March 27, 2013 (UTC) # I would vote for Aizen here, simply because with Aizen's Zanpakuto, it is possible for the person under the illusion to know they are being hypnotized, but he uses that to his advantage, creating illusions within illusions, which in my opinion is a masterful manipulation in itself Sicarius001 (talk) 05:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) #I'm going to vote Aizen. Zanpakuto aside, Aizen is master of provocation. He easily causes people to lose their cool, and he totally destroys Toshiro. He could have escaped in many ways, but he chose the way that would make Toshiro attack out of rage, thus opening his biggest weakness. I just... I think Aizen's ability to talk anyone into doing this is better than Tsukishmia. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) #Aizen is definately better. Tsukishima has his memory manipulation but is not a leader and was outsmarted by Byakuya. Aizen is a genius who outsmarted almost everyone in the Soul Society using both his Zanpakutō and his mind.--'Videogamep' Talk 01:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) #My vote goes without a doubt to Aizen Sosuke. Aizen an evil genious who spent almost 200 years plotting to destroy all the while pretending to be an all to dutiful shinigami and made a fool of whole of Soul Society. Such a well dangerous plan was perfectly executed only due the leadership of Aizen. He used everyone in such a way that they did not know that they were being used until their part in his plan was not finished. I am no Aizen fan but one has to admit Aizen's manipulative skills.--Bleachcrazy611 (talk) 16:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) |votes2=#I'm going to go for Tsukishima purely because of what he did to everyone, as the baddie he was one of the only interesting powers in the Fullbring Arc, the other being Orihime's new, ignored technique!! We actually seen Ichigo panic and it was definitely the creepiest and scariest scenes, much better than Aizen and his trying to kiss Ichigo scenes while trying to remain scary!! #I would vote for Tsukishima here. You can avoid Aizen's ability just by not looking at his blade. Tsukishima, on the other hand, can use Bringer Light to get around his opponents and cut through anything with his Book of the End. He also takes a more phycological approach to manipulate his opponents. He even makes them his allies when he feels like doing so. He also begins to make his opponents lose or question their sanity, which is something Aizen's blade can not do. I can not say either Aizen or Tsukishima is better with words and deception, as they both excel here. Tsukishima's blade gives him the edge here. While it is not a fight, just by Tsukishima's blade cutting Aizen's, he would know its tricks (only assuming hypnosis has not occurred yet). TechGenusMaster (talk) 20:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #It\ think tsukishima is the better manipulaitor based entirely on the fact that Aizen's top allies, the espada, were not completly loyal to him. for example, the 5th espada (i forgot his name) was ready to murder a whole colony of hollows against aizen's orders and grimmjow attacked the shinigami stationed in karakura town again, against aizen wishes user:god of nothing 19:59, March 27, 2013 (IST) #Tsukishima, unlike Aizen, he managed to manipulate the emotions and mental stability of Ichigo, and that kind of manipulation often leaves the greatest damage, and unlike Aizen's abilities which can control what people perceive, Tsukishima can use his ability on you and you won't even know it, you would believe that what he wants you to believe has always been the case. }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? Winner: Kisuke Urahara Category:Bleach Wiki